The Federation of Smash Villains
by Awesome Will v1
Summary: After the first Super Smash tournament, Bowser and Ganondorf feel threatened by the unity of the Smash Bros. To respond, they unite with six others to form the Federation of Smash Villains, to stand against the Smash Bros., or destroy them. DISCONTINUED
1. Quarter

The Federation of Smash Villains  
By Hayabusa Will (TheNameIsWill@AOL.Com)  
Chapter One-Quarter  
  
"Let's hear it for the Super Smash Brothers!"  
  
The crowd cheered wildly. In the middle of the stage the eight Super Smash Brothers stood, receiving their due after the first ever Super Smash Brothers tournament. It was a special thing, because fans had never seen anything like it. Eight of the greatest heroes joined together for a tournament of heroes. The crowd loved the intense battles, and they were giving their due to the eight Super Smash Brothers.  
  
There was Mario, the well-known plumber who could use Fireballs and fighting skills. Next to him was Link, the Hylian warrior using a variety of weapons and swordplay. Towering over Link was Donkey Kong, the primate who wore only a tie with his initials, using pure strength to overpower anyone. The fourth in the row was Samus Aran. She was a bounty hunter under so much armor that most people didn't even know she was female. She used projectiles to her advantage.  
  
Number five was Kirby. A simple-looking being, he was only a small pink sphere with red shoes and an innocent face. He had a variety of moves that made him stronger than he looked. Next to him was Fox McCloud, a somewhat short humanoid fox who was easily the fastest fighter of the group. Yoshi stood by him, a green dinosaur with brown booties and a red saddle. And finally was Pikachu, the most popular of a group of 386 creatures known as Pokémon, who used electricity to hit his opponents. He was yellow, just like his electricity, with red cheeks and long ears, which gave him a cute exterior.  
  
The tournament was over and now the fans were giving the Super Smash Brothers, or Smashers, as some people called them, their respect before they all went back to their homes.  
  
However, two fans in the audience weren't cheering. They were both wearing jackets with hoods that concealed their faces in complete. One was very tall and very wide, the other a bit taller and slimmer.  
  
"This is bad," Growled the larger figure in a half-talk, half-snarling voice. "How am I supposed to kidnap the princess or take over the Mushroom Kingdom, after this?!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Questioned the taller man, turning to look at the first one.  
  
"Mario was able to stop my hordes of Koopa Troopas and my other armies of creatures, alone, or with the help of Yoshi" The snarling one answered. "And now, look who he has helping him in addition to that ridiculous green dinosaur. Link, Samus, Donkey Kong, Kirby, Fox and Pikachu? How can I compete with that?"  
  
"Well, I guess I can see your point there, Bowser..." Responded the taller man. "Link was able to beat me several times on his own, sometimes with Zelda. But if he can get someone like the robot chick to help him instead of Zelda, I don't even have a chance anymore..." He clenched his fist angrily.   
  
The one who must have been named Bowser growled. "Look at them...they make me sick"  
  
The Smashers were in the audience signing autographs for their fans. The ones that could, anyway. Mario, Link, Samus, Fox and D.K. were all able to sign their names. Kirby and Yoshi were giving their attempts but could only give an ink scratch or two. Pikachu had experience with autographs of a different kind, and was satisfying the fans by putting his hand in a bit of ink and stamping his handprint on a piece of paper.  
  
"Maybe...this isn't such a bad thing..." The tall man began speaking again.  
  
Bowser turned to the other one. "What are you talking about, Ganondorf?"  
  
Ganondorf nodded. "Look at this way. For each of these heroes, there's a villain. And for each villain, there's a will to defeat him or her. It's simple, we get more villains to sign on with us, and the Super Smash Brothers won't stand a chance"  
  
"It's not that easy, you know..." Bowser replied, starting to walk off. Ganondorf followed him. "How can we convince enough villains to join, so that we'd stand a chance? We'd need more than just a few people on our team to do this"  
  
"What about the Wario Brothers?" Asked Ganondorf. "They could help"  
  
"Are you kidding me?" Bowser snarled as the two continued strolling along. "They're weak. If I alone could beat them both at once, they won't be of enough help to us. What about that sorcerer you know...Aghnim?"  
  
"He's weak, and probably dead" The two walked along. Ganondorf suddenly stopped as he felt something smash into him hard. He turned around and saw someone he didn't like. A humanoid bird with blue feathers, wearing an outfit identical to that of Fox McCloud's. "Lombardi" Ganondorf said.  
  
"How'd you know who I am?" Falco asked suspiciously. A somewhat concerned look came to his face as he looked to the two figures. "Who are you?"  
  
"You don't need to know that" Ganondorf stepped over and grabbed Falco by the jacket, lifting him a few feet into the air. Falco tried to get free, but Ganondorf held on. "But you watch where you're going around me" He opened his hand and let Falco down. Falco gave a sigh of relief, but changed it to a groan of pain as Ganondorf landed a hard punch to Falco's stomach. Ganondorf then grabbed Falco and tossed him, watching Falco hit hard into one of the stadium seats and bounce off, falling down each individual stair.  
  
However, it was not over yet. Ganondorf ran down the stairs and burst into purple flames around his lower body as he thrust one leg out for a kick. Falco was struck by the kick and sent flying down to the lower levels, hitting a few stairs and seats on his way down. He stopped and smashed into a guardrail. By this time, people were watching this fight. Ganondorf dashed down the steps towards Falco, Bowser following.  
  
Ganondorf picked up Falco, who was badly hurt and hardly conscious, let alone able to fight. Still holding the pilot by his jacket, he handed him to Bowser. "Hold this..." Bowser nodded and gripped Falco, with one clawed hand on each of Falco's hands, with Falco's front facing towards Ganondorf. Ganondorf held one arm back. "Ah...."  
  
He was about to thrust an arm forward when a searing red blast hit his arm. Ganondorf let go and looked over to see Fox running over, with D.K and Yoshi close behind him. "What's your problem?" Fox said angrily, dashing over. D.K. picked up Falco and put him on Yoshi's back.  
  
"This ingrate pissed me off" Ganondorf responded, taking a step forward.   
  
"He just came here to watch the matches!" Fox said angrily, his teeth clenched between speaking. "What would he do to you?"  
  
"Never mind that" Replied Ganondorf. "You want to fight me?"  
  
"If you missed my match in the tournament, then I'll say you should back down now" Fox replied, pulling out his blaster from its holder again. "But if you did, then you're just crazy. But far be it from me to take you down. C'mon!"   
  
Fox was suddenly knocked a few feet forward. Bowser stood behind the fallen Fox. He took off his cloak and tossed it, Ganondorf doing the same. Everyone gasped as they now saw who it was. The crowds began to run away, although some stayed to watch. The Super Smash Brothers all rushed towards them.  
  
"Let us-a handle it" Mario volunteered. He and Link walked over to their nemeses.  
  
"No" Fox stood up. "You face one Smash Brother, you face 'em all!" Fox quickly launched a roundhouse kick towards Bowser. Bowser countered by grabbed Fox's ankle out of midair and throwing him into the chairs. Donkey Kong rushed Bowser as well, and did so only to walk into Bowser's headbutt. Mario came running at Bowser and leapt on his back, grabbing Bowser by the horns. Yoshi placed the injured Falco on a seat and came to aid Mario.  
  
Link was taking on Ganondorf, with Kirby, Pikachu and Samus backing him up. Ganondorf hit Kirby with a Wizard's Foot to send him flying, but soon after Pikachu hit him with a Flip Kick. Ganondorf was knocked a few feet into the air, where a Boomerang struck him in the back. Ganondorf rebounded and used his Wizard's Foot to fly back down, causing Kirby and Pikachu to scatter. Samus fired a quick missile which struck Ganondorf in the midsection, knocking him back into a full on slash by Link in the forward direction, followed by an outward slash that sent Ganondorf flying. Link, Samus, Pikachu and Kirby quickly followed to finish.  
  
Bowser swung a clawed hand at Yoshi, who quickly rolled back. Mario pulled Bowser back and landed on his feet, tossing Bowser a few feet in front of him with a kick. D.K. swung a punch at Bowser's stomach, knocking him back. Fox came over and swung a foot across the ground and proceeded to throw two punches, followed by a knee. Launching into a volley of attacks, Fox continued to keep Bowser from attacking. Mario came over and held out a fiery glove, sending Bowser flying. He hit the ground, followed by Ganondorf.  
  
"Now get out" Fox demanded as the group approached Bowser and Ganondorf. The two quickly turned and ran.  
  
-----  
  
"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Bowser found himself screaming a few moments later. The two had ran away and stopped outside the stadium. "You know what? I say we use your idea. We'll make a group to combat the Super Smash Brothers. They can't control us anymore"  
  
"Glad to see you're signing on" Ganondorf responded. "I'll tell you what. I'm come to your castle tommorow, and we'll see what recruits we have. And we'll go from there"  
  
Bowser nodded. "Alright then"  
  
Above the stadium was another figure. One that none of them noticed. He squinted his purple eyes and waved his tail around a bit. "You two should know what you're getting into..." A purple-blue aura surrounded the figure as he floated into the air and flew off.  
---------  
PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER  
  
Bowser and Ganondorf meet again to negotiate who's going to join the group. Bowser already has a member to join within his castle, who is a sworn enemy of Yoshi. However, that's just the tip of the iceberg, as the three from there are left to find rivals for Donkey Kong, Kirby, Samus, Fox and Pikachu to join them. 


	2. Additions

A/N: Thanks to GameFreakGuy for the suggestions, but I already chose the villains before I started the Fic. You've guessed five of them right, though.  
-----  
The Federation of Smash Villains  
By Hayabusa Will (TheNameIsWill@AOL.Com)  
Chapter Two-Additions  
  
"Ganondorf, welcome" Bowser gripped hands with Ganondorf briefly before letting him into his hidden castle.  
  
A day had passed since the incident at the arena, and both Bowser and Ganondorf were both feeling a bit calmer. Ganondorf entered the castle and took a seat in one of Bowser's chairs. Bowser took a few steps out back and returned a few seconds later.  
  
"I have someone who will join us in our quest" Bowser growled. Out from behind the staircase flew the familiar face of Kamek. A yellow Magikoopa, Kamek was very small, a little bigger than Pikachu. He was dressed in a blue robe and wizard's hat, and seated on a broomstick. "This is Kamek. He's the chief of the Magikoopas and has a sworn hate for Yoshi"  
===  
[Author's Note: For anyone who doesn't remember, Kamek was the main enemy of Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, or the GBA version, Super Mario Advance 3. If you never played that game, think of the third boss' castle in the first Super Mario World. He looks just like anything of the Magikoopas there, except on a broom and with a few distinguishing facial features. The Magikoopas are the koopas in wizard suits.]  
===  
"Fair enough" Ganondorf nodded. "But can he really be of use to us?"  
  
"I am the Chief of the Magikoopas!" Kamek announced. "I can use magic that can crush that stupid Yoshi"  
  
"Then why didn't you already?" Ganondorf chuckled to himself a bit.  
  
"Kamek could have if he really wanted to" Bowser responded. "He was just too obsessed with making his tiny little pets huge so they could crush Yoshi"  
  
"I also made him small one time" Kamek added. "But I can use magic and physical attacks on my broom. I can beat Yoshi and then some"  
  
"Look, all we need is for someone to take Yoshi" Bowser said. "Yoshi isn't the strongest of them, not by a long shot, so Kamek is good for us because he has good enough skills to get Yoshi out of the way so we can take our strength to the stronger guys like Mario and Link"  
  
Ganondorf nodded, but still seemed displeased with Kamek's entry in the group. He spoke not completely honestly. "I guess that's fine..."  
  
"Pah, I'll show them" Kamek muttered quietly to himself as he floated his broomstick a few feet away from Bowser and Ganondorf. "I may be small and...and not look tough, but I am tough!"  
  
"So who else is going to join?" Asked Bowser. "At the very least, we'll need five more, do you know anyone"  
  
"Well, we need to make sure that the members of our group are motivated, so we have to find the enemies and rivals of the Super Smash Brothers" Ganondorf responded, crossing his arms. "But Fox McCloud's enemy, Andross, was destroyed. That and it's far too big to be one of us"  
  
"Yes, same with the Mother Brain, who Samus killed" Bowser stopped to think. "But about McCloud, doesn't he have a rival who has a fleet that hates the Star Fox crew's?"  
  
"Sort of...there's a guy by the name of Wolf O' Donnell who dislikes Fox. I'm sure he'd be willing to join us if we were to ask"  
  
"Are you sure he'd want to? He flies in ships, why would he want to step out of one just to fight his enemy?"  
  
"Easy. I've done some research on this guy...or rather some of my servants have" Ganondorf smirked a bit. "Wolf is Fox McCloud's enemy and they've been rivals for quite a long time. With everything I know, I'm not going to question that if McCloud wants to switch to hand-to-hand combat, then O' Donnell wouldn't be afraid to do the same"  
  
"But he's out in space" Bowser brought up. "How are we going to get him?"  
  
"Rumor has it that he's here on Earth" Ganondorf replied. "And he's bringing a pirated supply of Goku Vs. Superman video games"  
  
"Ooh, I'm going to have to try those"  
  
"Yes...well, we're going to have to find him then"  
  
"I'll do it" Kamek offered, flying his broomstick over. He floated over to the door, which opened automatically and flew out of it.  
  
"He'll be gone for a while" Ganondorf said. "Well, we'll still need a few more"   
  
The door quickly flew open.  
  
Bowser looked angrily to the door. "Kamek, I thought you went to find--" He paused and realized that the person was far too large to be Kamek. He was green, and scaly. An alligator. Or crocodile. Bowser was never really good at telling the difference anyway. He had a crown and a cape. "King K. Rool? What brings you here?"  
  
"I hear about you two forming a secret society" K.Rool replied. "What's this about? Is it true?"  
  
"Yes, it is" Ganondorf replied. "I'm sure you're not completely satisfied with the Super Smash Brothers either, are you?"  
  
"Heck no" K. Rool looked angry at the mention of them. "That darn Kong is always in the way, but now him and seven people? It ain't right. I like your idea"  
  
"Well, we'd be glad to have you in" Bowser looked most satisfied at K. Rool wanting to join. "Can you do anything other than brute force?"  
  
"I have a few tricks"   
  
"Good" Ganondorf nodded.   
  
Bowser grinned. "So I guess that brings us up to four so far. I think we're doing pretty well for ourselves, aren't we?"  
  
"No, not so much" Replied Ganondorf. "Unless we can each take two Super Smash Brothers and beat them, it's not enough"  
  
The three of them suddenly began shaking, as did the whole castle. The large men looked over to the door as it opened. Kamek flew inside, along with his guest. He was about Fox's height with a similar uniform. His fur was gray and he looked a big more rugged. He also had an eyepatch on one eye. The wolf-man made sure to keep one hand on the blaster in the holster attached to the belt. "What is it you people want from me?"  
  
"He's here" Kamek announced, flying into the room, just to the right of Wolf.  
  
"Wolf O' Donnel, glad you're here" Ganondorf said. He nodded to Bowser and took a few steps behind where Wolf was. "We want you to join us"  
  
Wolf eyed them carefully. "What is it you want me to do?"  
  
Bowser walked over to Wolf's left. "Well, you know about the Super Smash Brothers, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, that's why I'm on Earth right now" Wolf responded. "I was watching the tournament. Those guys better not be pilots too"  
  
Ganondorf nodded a few times. "You have a similar concern then. We're here because we're trying to stop the Super Smash Brothers from ganging up on us. Their enemies and rivals stand no chance if they can call on each other for help. Bowser here, for example, wants to capture Princess Peach, but Mario is always in the way. Same with me wanting to capture Zelda, with Link interfering"  
  
"And I just want to get that Donkey Kong out of the way!" Roared K. Rool.  
  
"And I want to make sure Yoshi won't be anything more than a nasty smear on the floor for foiling my plans to get rid of Mario and Luigi before they were old enough to do anything!"  
  
Wolf looked around to these four individuals. The only thing that flashed through his mind was 'What a bunch of lunatics'. He cleared his throat and spoke. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'd rather not join you"  
  
"Look around you" Chuckled Bowser. It was then that Wolf noticed Ganondorf was behind him, King K. Rool was in front of him, Bowser was to his left and Kamek was to his right. He was surrounded. "Are you sure you're in any position to say you won't join?"  
  
"I don't care!" Wolf made a run for it. Kamek flew into the air and swung his hands, causing a tile in the floor to dissapear. Wolf took a step too quickly and tripped on it, falling over onto his stomach. K. Rool grabbed Wolf by the arm and easily overpowered the smaller and weaker Wolf, holding him in place. "I'm NOT joining you freaks!"  
  
Ganondorf put this aside and shook his head. "Come on, Wolf. Think for a minute. You spend so much time chasing Fox McCloud and trying to get rid of him, and what good has it got you? At this rate, McCloud will beat you, and beat you, and beat you, and beat you, and beat you yet again. But if you join us, Fox McCloud will be no more, and you can do as you please. And you'll be known as one of the greatest pilots of all. It's that, or a few months from now, you can be defeated by McCloud and his gang, thinking why you're dealing with this when he could be gone by now and you with great power"  
  
Wolf looked up at Ganondorf, breathing heavily, out of anger and from the brief but racey scuffle. He realized the truth. "Fine...I'll do it. I'll join you"  
  
K. Rool let Wolf go as Ganondorf chuckled. "Glad you could see it our way, Wolf" He smirked triumphantly as Wolf muttered under his breath.  
  
"So, we got five" Bowser announced. "Who's next?"  
  
Luckily for the group, Ganondorf had everything planned. "There are three people left. One of them we can find around here. K.Rool can come with me to get him. Bowser and Kamek will go find the second one, he's in space. Wolf will take them in his ship"  
  
"Now wait just a minute" Wolf protested. "The Wolfen II isn't for every little thing"  
  
"Oh, this is far from a little thing, O' Donnell" Ganondorf replied. "We're finding a creature by the name of Ridley. He lives on Brinstar and is probably flying around there after being beaten by Samus Aran. He may seem like a big, stupid beast, but he's intelligent enough to understand you, and to get back at Samus, he'll be willing. But, if he doesn't want to join, that's why I'm sending you three. Together you can take him"  
  
"Alright then" Replied Wolf. "Let's go" He headed for the door with Bowser, Kamek floating above them. The door opened and the three exited through it, heading out towards the ship.  
  
K. Rool was left behind now with Ganondorf. He looked to the Gerudo man. "So who are we getting then?" He questioned.  
  
"You'd get along with him, he's a king like you. His name is King Dedede and he wants to get rid of Kirby"  
  
K. Rool seemed a bit surprised. "I knew that Dedede didn't like Kirby, but would he really want to have him destroyed?"  
  
"We're not savages, you know" Ganondorf replied sternly. "We're just a loose group of people who don't want to be beaten by the Super Smash Brothers. We don't want to destroy them...not if it's necessary"  
  
"Well, what about the eighth guy?" Asked K. Rool.  
  
Ganondorf stood, remaining silent for a moment and looking at the window.  
  
"Ganondorf?" Asked K.Rool.  
  
"You'll see" Replied Ganondorf. "But we'll have to wait until we have the full seven. And then we'll get our last guy. Go on outside, I'll meet you there..."  
  
K. Rool shrugged and went outside to wait for Ganondorf so they could get Dedede on their side. Ganondorf looked outside. "Alright, I know you can hear us, somehow...Mewtwo. And we're going to come. Just you wait"  
---------  
PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER  
  
Wolf, Bowser and Kamek leave Earth to find number six of the crew, a beast called Ridley. However, as that happens, Ganondorf and K.Rool have to find Dedede, but find that getting him to join is a different affair than they might have thought. But there is still more to know about Mewtwo, and why Ganondorf has his mind set on getting him to join. 


End file.
